


Michifer!!!!

by Homestuck32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dear lord Lucifer forgive me, Finished, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Randomness, Weirdness, a little bit stupid, a smidge of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homestuck32/pseuds/Homestuck32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random one-shots I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

((This first one is a collage au))

Michael came home after long day at collage. Lucifer followed him in after word looking slightly scars of Michel who was wearing an angry look. Lucifer had gotten in a fight and got himself the other student and Michael in trouble. This wasn't one of Lucifer's better days with Michael. Michael was ready to kill Lucifer since they had to clean the Men's bathrooms all over the school for the next week with the douche who fought with Lucifer. Meanwhile Lucifer was thinking that Mike was pissed at him. Michael gave Lucifer a kiss, surprising Lucifer who didn't pull away since he was smarter than to refuse Michael besides who would want to say no. Lucifer pulled Michael into try and add tongue Michael refused to let his tongue enter,ya know cause who would want a snake like tongue in their mouth on purpose -_-... Lucifer was persistent and wasn't giving up, that was, until Michael pulled away due to Lucifer being so pushy. 

"Hey come on!" Lucifer said laughing trying to kiss Michael more sticking his tongue out.

"Your disgusting! Why did I agree to dating you?!" Michael pushed Lucifer away, "your such a dork,."

"Love you too baby." Lucifer tried to kiss Michael again. Michael pulled him in roughly for a more heated kiss.

"I. *kiss* Love. *kiss* You."

"Same," Lucifer said quickly holding the kiss so Mike would lose his breath. ((They had computations to see who would pull away first...)) Michael ended up winning the 'game'. Lucifer pulled away breathlessly after shoving his tongue down Michael's throat.

"I'm still angry at you."

"Damn it!" Lucifer shouted. "Can you forgive me ever Mikey?"

"Mm.. Possibly.. Only if... Only if you can beat me," Michael said winking at him.

"Beat you in what?" Lucifer said oblivious to the point.

"Never mind you idiot."

"Why am I an.... Oh.. I don't... OH!!! Shit! We can still-"

"No."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Fine," Lucifer sighed in defeat.

"Good night."

 

~~Next Moning~~

"Michael," Lucifer whispered. "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!" Lucifer shouted.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY! Luce what the heck!?"

"Just needed to wake you up to school.."

"Lucifer.."

"Yes?"

"It is THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"Good morning sunshine," Lucifer mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I made waffles."

"Is that why you woke me up?"

"Yes because nothing is burning and I made waffles."

"Good job I'm going to bed to get the rest of the sleep I need."


	2. Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to renagade during this so if I screw up... I'M BLAMING THE SONG!!!!!!!!

Lucifer had given Michael a great wake-up call, so even though he wanted to Michael wasn't going back to sleep. "Lucifer I hate you."

"No you don't Michael."

"Are you sure?"

"N-ye- nnnn.. Hmmm. Yes... I think anyway.. Yeah you love me, otherwise you'd have already strangled me."

"I'm to tiered to strangle you rih now but I will soon." Lucifer climed into Michael's bed and snuggled up with him.

"You gonna kill me now mochael.?"

"Your lucky I love you," Michael mumbled dozing off since he was more comfy with Lucifer in his bed (;p). Lucifer was spinning with Michael and he let him go back to sleep. They both fell asleep.

*obnoxiously loud beeping*

"Michael get it to shut the heck up!!!"

"Luce it is RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!"

"I'm going to DESTROY your alarm clock!!!" Michael slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. "Thank you," Lucifer said kissing his bf.

"Luce you can't break my clock yet it is still the middle of the school year," Michal sighed.

"But I hate it ," he wined. Michael hit the jut as it started beeping then turned it off. "This is why I chose you to be with me."

"Wow, Luce, just wow."

"I know you love my reason since it is so perfect."

"Yeah sure and yesterday I saw a pink fluffy unicorn dacing on a rainbow."

"Really I love it when o s3 pink fluffy unicorns dacing on rainbows . wait where did you see it?"

"On the news."

"I should watch that more often, Meg WAS right..."

"What?"

"Oh, she told me I should watch the news more often."

"Great."

"Yep. Hey let's watch the news!" They watched the news and the viral videos of he pink fluffy unicorns dacing on rainbows was shown.. ((Juz cuz. Juz cuz I canz))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please have feedback. I love feedback. Thx for reading this far I'll get to updating another chapter soon!!!


	3. Desiel for ao3feed-destiel who posted my story on tumblr XD!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute destiel I guess fluffy!! Cas and Dean go to a Halloween store bc y not! Anyway cas gets scared. This came from me and my sister being stupid earlier today.. XD!!

Dean decided that he was going to take cas to a Halloween store because he thought it would be fun and didn't expect casto greak out...

"Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean," Cas kept trying to get Deans attention while he was driving. Dean was trying to ignore him and drive but.. Cas wasn't about to shut his trap for awhile.

"What Cas?"

"Where are we going?" Dean sighed.

"It's a surprise," sarcasm spread through his voice when he said surprise.

"When are we going to get there?"

"Soon." Three minutes went by silently until cas started yp with the 'are we there yet' treatment. Also known as asking the same question fifty times in a row with the response always being not yet.

"Are we there now?"

"Almost just wait five more minutes."

"OK..... Are we there yet?"

"Cas so help me I will pull baby over!"

"Why shall I help you with?" Dean was about to comment but instead he sighed and shook his head slowly. "Dean?"

"Never mind." After five more minutes of Cas asking stupid and random questions they finally made it.

"Dean."

"What is it this time?"

"This time I want to know what tumble is."

"Tha- give me my phone!" Dean took his phone before Cas opened the tumble app. They entered Halloween Spirit. Cas went over and look at costumes being confused what they were for. He came across an angel costume and was horrified. He thought humans choped fleglings wings off and used them to make costumes. Dean went over to a crying Cas ((he wasn't screaming in horror or making any noise. 

"Dean," Cas barely whispered.

"Yeah."

"Why did you chop the fleglings wing off?"

"What?"

"Why did you chop their wings off just to wear them??"

"Cas those aren't fleglings wings."

"Then how are there fledgli-"

"Those wings are made of fabric and wire," Dean said almost laughing.

"Oh." Cas said and cleared his throat, wiped off his face, and stood up.( (Gabe does the same thing later with Sam))

Cas was walking with Dean and he took Cas to a specific pace and told him, "stand right there!"

"OK Dean I trust you." Cas stood still until a spider jumped out at him. He pulled out his archangel blade and stabbed the machine.

"Cas!" Dean whispershouted. He pulled the blade out. They were lucky no one saw. Dean took the blade and made a mental note to keep it away from Cas.

"Dean."

"What?"

"I need that back."

"You can get it back when we leave."

"But,"

"No." The rest of the time there resulted in Cas getting jump scared a lot. Then Gabriel joined him in getting scared after about two minutes after Cas's blade was taken. Gabe also stabbed something and almost got in trouble. Aka someone had almost seen him stab it. They left after Gabe had refused to give up his blade. after a long while of Gabriel running around making everything pop up and Cas checking out costumes, Gabe got kicked out, and they went back to the bunker.


	4. Sabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IDK I was watching Doctor Who because my sister put it on and then I got bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess just something cute and fluffy.

Sam got kicked in the stomach for the third time that night. Gabriel kept rolling around, punching, and kicking in his 'sleep'. He got off the bed and went to the couch. After a few minuets of trying to sleep someone plopped down on top of Sam. "Gabe."

"Yes Samwich?"

"Your sleeping out here," Sam responded pushing a pillow into Gabe's face.

"But-but. But Saaaaaaaammmm," Gabriel whined.

"Gabe I need to sleep and I can't deal with you constricting my lungs then kicking me."

"But."

"No buts your sleeping on the couch."

"Fine," Gabe said trying to give Sam puppy eyes and failing while looking adorable.

"Gabe, that isn't going to work."

"Are you sure?" Gabe put on his signature smile.

"It won't."

"Darn."

Sam went back to his bedroom and Gabe stayed on the couch just lying down. Sam came back out after about five minuets. "Gabe."

"Yes?"

"Came back and sleep with me."

"Why should I?"

"Fine stay out here-"

"I'm coming for you Sammy!"

"Will you two shut up!? This is the third time tonight!"

"Sorry Dean-o!"

"Gabe."

"Yeah."

"Don't try to annoy Dean he isn't happy when he's woken up. Also he will attack you."

"Why don't I-"

"No."

"Bu-''

"No."

"Come on!"

"Have fun sleeping on the couch."

"Wait." Gabe caught up to Sam and jump-tackled Sam onto the bed and snuggled up with him and they fell asleep.


	5. I Can't Come Up With A Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *all characters involved
> 
> Michael goes into his room and doesn't come out for awhile. Cas figures it out before everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea off another fic.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1296523
> 
> Also warning michifer sex at the end of the chapter.

Michael was usually the first one up and out of bed running around to wake everyone up at seven am. But this particular morning Lucifer was waking everyone up. It was weird but no one questioned it since they assumed Michael had sent him and he was either cooking breakfast or dealing with angel business. He wasn't in the kitchen so angel buisness was assumed. 

Later Cas was trying to get into Michael's room since yesterday when he was in there to steal Michael's shower he left his trench coat in there. The door was locked. Cas assumed Michael was back and didn't want to be bothered.

After another hour Cas tried again. Unfortunately it was still locked. So he knocked on the door, "Michael?" *knocks on door*

"Go away." Michael sounded like a human teen trying to get their parents to leave them alone.

"Michael is everything okay?"

"Cas."

"Yes."

"Go Away!"

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Not exactly."

"May I get my trench coat before I leave?" The door opened and his trench coat was shoved at him. Then just as quickly as it was opened it was shut. Cas was given enough time to see that Michael looked like a mess. He had bed head and circles under his eyes like he had the worst day of his life.

Cas went out to the living space where everyone else was. Lucifer was going on about how he was kicked out of his and Michael's room at 11pm the night before.

"I swear something is eating him up, he kicked me out AND he locked the door!"

"I can confirm that the door is locked. Also Michael does not look well. He appears to have 'bed head' and he looks extremely tired like a human that has stayed up for over 24 hours."

"I bet! He didn't even lie down last night! He just kicked me out!"

"I see why he wouldn't want you in his room," Dean said laughing slightly.

"Well he likes me more than you at least."

"How about we focus on how weird it is that Michael didn't come out of his room at all today and that he is overly irritated," Sam chimed in.

"Good point Samsquash."

"Lucifer since your the closest to Michael why don't you explain this?"

"Hmm maybe if I wasn't is the cage for most of my damn existence I would know Dean!"

"Luci calm down this is Michael the stick up the arse we're talkin' 'bout. It can't be that hard to figure out. Hey Cassie did Mickey do this when he was in heaven?"

"Yes now that I think about it. He holes up every few years. It lasts about a week at least."

Lucifer sniffed the air like he smelt something weird or something good. "What'cha smell Luci?"

 

"Something sweet." Lucifer seemed to like the smell.

"Where's it coming from?" Gabe asked almost worried.

"The bedroom hallway."

"Don't tell me you can smell my sweets stash!!"

"It doesn't smell like your infernal candy!"

"Infernal! Wait its not my candy? Why is it?"

"I... Don't know.."

"Maybe," Cas said looking down at his feet like he knew what it might be but he doesn't believe or he forgets what it was that it is reminding him of. "We must find the source of the smell."

"Smells gone just disappeared."

"Well then we'll go tword the area where you think it was coming from."

"Okay." They all followed Lucifer to the bedroom hallway. 

"This where is was coming from its cover in the whole hallway."

"Luce I think your sniffer is wrong I can't smll it."

"That or .."

"Or what Cassie?"

"No it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be what Cas?"

"Hmm." Cas said something under his breath and no one heard him.

"Cas what do think it is cause the smell is.. Fading everywhere but... You don't think.." Lucifer put on a nervous smile and looked at Cas.

"I think it might just be.."

"I think so too."

"You really shouldn't. It might just make him irritated in THAT way."

"Maybe I want him irritated in THAT way."

"OH!! Luce that is nasty."

"I get it! But who are we talking about.. Never mind it's Michael."

"Alright I'm confused. Someone explain this."

"Sammy I don't really know I just have an idea about what these forms are talking about.'

"Heat," Lucifer said, "pretty bad too."

"Like heat as in 'a b-word in heat'?" Sam asked know what answer would be.

"Yep. And to confirm it I just need to see his wings."

"That's true but, how are we going to get the door open, WHEN HE HEARD US TALK ABOUT THIS!?"

"Dean knows how to open locked doors."

"Cas I don't know how to unlock-" 

"Dean stop lying."

"Sammy I dont want a pissy Michael after me."

"He has a good point last time Michael was pissy he put me the fucking CAGE!"

"He's not lying about that I saw it so I can confirm."

*slightly muffled* "I can hear all of you ya know!"

"Mickey, Luce is hear to sove all you heated problems."

"Still muffled* "Shut up Gabe! AND I'M NOT IN HEAT!"

"Ooo Mikey's trying to deny the truth!"

"GUYS! Like I said he might not be! If I see his wings then I can confirm if he is or isn't!"

*still muffled -_-* "Yeah so stop saying I'm in heat!"

Gabe quickly shouted, "He said he was in heat!"

"Gabriel you know that's not what he ment."

"Yeah I know but still just wanted to make a joke..."

"Alright everyone back to the living room," Dean said then winked.

Cas was the only one who tried to leave. Gabe explained the winking part to Cas. Dean went over and unlocked the door. Before Michael could lock it again they were all inside his room. Michael wings were closed and he had an angry look/bitchface on and he was pointing at the door. "Get out," Michael said as calm as possible. He was so focused on being calm that he didn't realize Lucifer and Gabe hide behind the bed. He had just assumed they ran off after seeing he wasn't happy. The other quickly scampered off. Michael shut the door. Lucifer snuck up behind him and Gabriel appeared in front of his he had another nastly look on then Lucifer made him freak and spread out his wings. 

"Luce he so is his wings are so screwed up underneath!!" Gabriel quickly opened the door and ran off screaming, "Michael's in heat! And Luce is gonna top him!!"

Dean yelled at Gabe, "NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW THAT!!"

He got the reply of, "WELL NO ON NEEDS TO HEAR CAS WHEN YOU TWO ARE FUCKING!" This earned Gabriel a bitch slap from Cas.

"Michael, you didn't have to hide that, I'll help you get rid of heat any day," Lucifer mussed, shutting the door and locking it.

"I'm not in heat," Michael huffed out, " I'm just slightly horny."

"So in extream heat."

"Sh-shut up." Lucifer gave Michael a kiss and palmed him through his jeans causing Michael to let out a slightly throaty moan.

"Your quick to moan, not to mention how hard you are just from some simple heat Michael, you perfect little slut you." Michael rubbed against Lucifer trying to get friction. Lucifer stood completely still not allowing Michael to have much friction. Michael fell down to his knees and put his face in Lucifer's balls. "Michael jeez how much do you want to be fucked. Cause I don't think you really want I mean your not begging." Michael stood back up and refused to beg so he went over to the bed and he stuck his hands in his already ruffled feathers and pulled them gently letting himself be consumed by that small amount of pleasure since Luce wouldn't f*ck him unless he begged. Lucifer watched intenly and went over to mess with Michael. He climbed on top of Michael facing him and stuck his leg in-between Michael's legs and began to move his leg up and down against Michael hard cock. Michael was literally moaning like a bitch in heat. Lucifer stopped and walked off to the other side of the room leaving Michael wimpering for more.

After Michael was so aroused that playing with his feathers didn't work he jumped a pillow that HAD belonged to Lucifer. In fact it was one of Lucifer's favorite pillows. He only went after if since it reeked of his dominative scent so much. Lucifer went over and pushed Michael down on the bed and grinded their hips together. Michael blushed and moaned at the friction since it felt so good. Lucifer unbuttoned Michael's pants and put his fly down. Then he fondled with Michael, gripping his length ever so lightly that Michael bucked his hips up trying to get friction pushing his cock against Lucifer's hand.

"Mikey no more until you beg~."

"P-please, i-i need it," Michael huffed out. "Luce~." 

"Since you asked so nicely." Lucifer pulled Michael's tight skinny jeans down slowly as he let Michael get friction against his palm. Michael was going at it really fast and hard, he wanted to mate with Lucifer. "Hey, Mike have you ever mated before?" Lucifer purred.

"Never, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure I was taking your virginity~." Lucifer peeled off Mike's pants finally. He then swiftly made all Michael's clothes disappear. Then he held Michael hips down and gave Michael's head some kisses and slowly enveloped it in his mouth then going down the shaft. He sucked at it an gently bit down making Michael lose himself. He was trying to buck his hips up because it was just natural for him to want to do so. Lucifer pulled away popping off Michael's cock. Then he made some lube appear and he put some on his finger and began to stretch Michael out. Putting in one finger and open it up enough to put in two and he began to scissor around making more room before searching for his prostate which was found almost instantly. He hit it afew times memorising its place before adding the third and final finger to Michael's tight arse.

He finished stretching him and then he pulled his fingers out letting Michael wimper and regain some tightness. Lucifer lubed up and lined his dick to Michael's entrance. He pushed in and Michael moaned. Lucifer picked up his speen an it became an erratic movement that was very fast. He kept hitting Michael's prostate each time causing Michael to spill over and clench on Lucifer causing him to fill Michael up as he spilled over too. He pulled out and cudded together with Michael. They were naked cuddling.

"Wooh!" Gabriel cheered as everyone else was looking petrified. "Encore!"

"GET OUT!" Michael screams at such a high pitch that only the other angels could hear it.

Meanwhile in the living room Sam is dealing with the cops who received noise complaints from the neighbours. Sam cam upstairs with the cop to see Michael's door partly open. "So where was the noise coming from?"

"Right in here," Sam responded opening the door to Luce and Mike nude cuddling with out blankets on... Sam quickly threw a blanket over them. 

"Get out of my room!" Michael shouted at Sam.

"Excuse me can you two keep the noise down the cops are here, didn't Gabe or Cas or Dean tell you we got noise complaints?"

"No!" Michael and Lucifer said at the same time.

Sam looked at the cop, "are they still in trouble if no one told them?"

"Thy are getting one last warning, no loud sex." Lucifer gave the cop the 'but I like it loud' face. "No exceptions! 'Ya hear?"

"Yeah," Lucifer sighed, " but what if-"

"No," the cop said.

"I didn't finish, like I was saying what if Mike gets all heated again and the only way for him not to suffer from loss of sex is by fucking him and he gets too loud?"

"Number one that is disgusting, number two you'll be in trouble, number three this conversation is done so goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also since Michael's heat lasts for a week they ended up going to the county jail for awhile where they continued to fuck for the rest of the week and the cops let them go free of charge if they just wouldn't fuck for a seventh day.


	6. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halp!!

Hey people!!! I don't know what to write yet for the next chapter and I was thinking... THAT I COULD TAKE REQUESTS FROM YOU GUYS!!!!! Just tell me what ship you want and add in any story details if you want it to be about something in specific!! 

So I'm excited to see if I get any requests so yay!! If I do get a request then I will write it ASAP!! Also I can stay mostly on top of this since for me it is now summer!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do ya think of it? I would love feed back!! <3


End file.
